Back to Our Old Decembers
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Donna went her separate way from the group at the began of 81 after a bad fight with Eric at Christmas ending their relationship. She is now a successful journalist with a novel in the works. She's back in Point Place for Christmas 83 with the top goal of avoiding Eric Forman at all costs, but faith has other things in mind. A warm story of flashbacks, struggles and triumph of love
1. A Little Place Called Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own That 70's Show or any of its characters. All I own is the plot.

**A/N: **Hi there, lads! :D Hope you're all doing well and have gotten all your presents got for Christmas. I can't wait to be honest! I love the holidays. Nice way to unwind. Anyways, I have finally posted this story. And it's a perfect month to post a well. I've made it into a Christmas story and changed the name from Back to December to Back to Our Old Decembers because I had the cute idea of- you know what? I'll explain that at the end. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Little Place Called Home**

22nd of December, 1983

Snow crunched beneath Donna Pinciotti's feet as she trudged through the foot path of the town of Point Place, Wisconsin in the white, morning sun. Her numb hands had grip on her two suitcases packed with Christmas essentials including her presents for her family.

Donna had come home from Chicago for the holidays to spend it with her Dad, Bob and her Mom, Midge in the house she grew up in the little old down of Point Place. Her parents reunited for good in the spring of '80 and Donna couldn't be happier for them, even though there were those times where Donna just wanted to erase her memory or scratch out her eyes. But those times were less frequent since she moved to Chicago in the winter of '80.

Also her two sisters, Valerie and Tina were coming home for the holidays as well and they Pinciotti family were going to have Santa Claus this year as Valerie and her husband, James had a baby boy eight months ago. The baby, Robert or Robby for short, was named after Bob, was only eight months and had not a clue about his surroundings but they still wanted to do it. And Bob had insisted on it.

Christmas music began to fill Donna's ears when the shops began to open for another day of last minute Christmas shoppers. The blonde glanced at the festive windows that were decorated with tinsel, the type her neighbour, Mrs Forman would use to decorate the huge Christmas tree they had in their living room. It brought back a great load of memories and a nostalgia feeling in the pit of the former red head's stomach. Some of her best Christmases were at the Formans but ever since the December of 1980, she never set foot in that house for Christmas ever again and half of her always dreaded coming home for the holidays, or anytime for that matter.

A big sign being put up by a middle age woman on her shop window caught Donna's eye and she read it in the a second: 2 litres of premade punch only $3. This slowly brought her back to a funny Christmas Eve when Laurie Forman had spiked her mother's punch with rum.

_24__th__ of December, 1976_

_Donna was fixing up the little, silver, artificial Christmas that was in the shower in the Formans' basement, her blue eyes sparkling with delight as her heart was warm as it was the much anticipated night of the year, Christmas Eve. As the red haired girl fixed a branch, she felt a body come up behind her. She turned her head to see Eric Forman reaching over her to reach the shower railing. _

"_That should probably go here," he mumbled softly as he hung something on the railing as Donna turned around so that they were face to face._

_Donna tilted her head upward to see a little shrub of the much loved or much hated mistletoe dangling above her head and she chuckled lightly, "Mistletoe?" she inquired with a perked eyebrow and an amused look with her blue eyes dazzling as they studied Eric's face._

_Eric shrugged looking up at the dangling plant, a playful and pathetic look sweeping his face, "Yeah, well, it's really more for decoration," he explained, pulling a face as he continued to stare at the dangling plant. _

_A cheeky grin crossed Donna's lips as she nodded her head, "Is that a fact?" she asked brightly still nodding her head and something from yesterday popped into her head, "Neighbour," she added in reference to what Eric had said to describe his parents' Christmas party._

_Eric, who now had his hands in his pockets, grinned coyly and chuckled softly at her reference, "Um, no." He came closer to her tilting his head towards the left as she automatically tilted her head the other way and with parted lips they shared a sweet kiss, making their hearts beat faster and in beat with one another as they explored the short lived ecstasy._

The memory was bittersweet.

Sweet because it had been one of the sweetest and funniest Christmas' ever despite the awkward moment when Steven Hyde's feelings for her where slightly confusing and that had to be one of her favourite moments of her and the boy who had always lived 20 steps away from her.

Bitter because her and Eric had broken up some time ago and she had never brought herself to try to make amends. Her pride had gotten the better of her and she had mostly ignored him ever since that one disastrous December three years ago that no one ever mentioned. It still burned in the back of Donna's mind every day that had passed her by, sometimes it would cause sleepless nights.

A yellow car passed her by just about catching her attention and snapping her out of her pain and regret. She picked up the pace of her walk and started waving her hand, chasing after the cab. It drove slower and slower until it came to a complete stop and pulled up on the footpath.

A breath of relief escaped Donna's lips as she raced carefully amongst the snow towards the taxi. She came to Point Place by train earlier this morning and no taxis or buses were running and she didn't want to bother anyone in the early hours so the blonde walked, which was a stupid idea because her feet were _killing _her. Her new boots were not comfortable for walking in making her miss her old sneakers and flats, they were comfortable.

"Where ya headin' to, miss?" the taxi man asked, his voice husky and a burning cigarette dangled from the corner of his mouth.

Donna gave him her address and he drove off. They didn't speak to each other much, mostly small talk was exchanged. He wasn't one of those annoying taxi drivers that stuck their nose into everybody's business, which Donna was thankful for. Anyways, her Christmas was going to be a quiet one, to say the least. All she wanted to do was catch up with her family and maybe a few old friends but not set foot outside the four walls of her house, just in case. Some may think she'd go made spending her vacation in one place 24/7 but Donna had her family and the TV to preoccupy her along with the novel she was writing.

The taxi pulled up outside her house within a couple of minutes. She paid him and wished him a 'Merry Christmas' before receiving the same in reply and took her luggage out of the car before stepping out onto the footpath at her house, closing the cab door behind her.

The car drove off leaving Donna alone to take in the presence of her house. Snow had blanketed the grass, which was most likely withered underneath the cold snowfall, and the tops of the trees and shrubs that were planted around the Pinciotti house. The sun shone down triggering a glitter on the white blanket.

The decorations this year were more subtle than usual, the memory of Christmas '78 coming to mind. There were a few robotic reindeers scattered in the garden made up from lights and wires and would occasional life their head up, and then back down again. White lights went around the perimeter of the house where the roof and wall met and a simple, elegant wreath was hung on the door.

For the first time in one and a half weeks, a genuine smile appeared on Donna's pink lips. She was home. The place where her first steps were taken. The place where her strive for equality began. The place where her heart learned the pain and passion of love. Home.

Her heart fluttered and swelled releasing happiness and warmth along with a hint of the good, old Christmas spirit inside the former red head's body. She walked up the path that led to her house with much caution in case she'd slip on what was predicted treacherous ice as the forecast for Wisconsin over the next week didn't look good. She had to contain her cheesy, uncharacteristic only when she wasn't in her giddy mood feelings of skipping up the path, flinging open the door to be welcomed by the smell of burning cookies and declaring she was home so she wouldn't put herself into a full body cast for Christmas.

Donna was full of joy and ecstasy conquered her mind, body and soul. But those hyperactive levels plunged rapidly when she really, really looked at the porch section of her house triggering the flashback that had kept her up most nights this last week and a half. A flashback no matter how hard she tried to forget continued to haunt. A flashback so heart wrenching, it was ruining her life.

_23__rd__ of December, 1980_

_Donna's whole face was a burning red when she stormed out of the Forman household and headed across to hers, her strides and clenched fists indicating she was fuming. The sliding door, which she had flung closed with anger, opened squeaked open and a lanky man with shaggy brown hair came out following her and pleading for her to wait._

_"Donna! Donna. Donna?" Eric Forman called, his voice growing more and more pleading as he called the blonde's name. His hazel eyes were filled with remorse and his whole body langue held sincerity. "Donna, please, just listen to me and-"_

_Donna turned on her heel to face him and sharply interrupted him, "Oh and listen to you to say what? To say that you're 'sorry' and you won't let it happen again just to fix things between us and blow it the next day with the same damn thing? Or to tell me that about your 'plan' again that really thinks only about you?" she fired at him, rage laced throughout her voice and kept consistent as tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. "Well, what about me, Eric? I have and dreams and ambitions too, you know," her voice was now less angry and sadder as she looked at the one person she really and truly ever loved but constantly broke her heart in the palm of her hand over and over again while only thinking about himself and being someone else._

"_I know, Donna and-"_

"_You always expect me to drop everything for you, your life and your plans, and I do. But when I ask for the same you don't even consider it. Our relationship seems to be always revolving around you and I feel like I need to achieve some of my dreams and ambitions but your 'plan' for us doesn't seem to include that," she explained, her blue eyes glossy with tears and her cheeks were turning read from the cold._

_Eric looked at her as if she had just slapped and he seriously could not believe his ears. His temper was set ablaze and his syndrome of not thinking before speaking was in full gear, "Me? Our relationship revolves around me? I don't think so, lady. If anything it revolves around you and you and your job needs, constant teasing and you making up problems that don't even exist in your own head. Please, name one time our relationship ever revolved around me."_

_"You went to Africa so I wasn't able to go to college because of you and I wasted a lot of time waiting around on you, then you break up with me, then I found out your coming back to America while I've just been accepted into college and then you expect me to drop everything again."_

_"Yeah, well, that isn't exactly my fault," Eric said in a tone that wasn't entirely convincing and said to the blonde that he didn't even believe any of it._

_Unshed tears began to trail Donna's cheeks and he heart plunged down to her feet, shattering on the way, "Eric, I've got to start looking out for me. I'm going to college in Madison in January, whether you're going or not. I can't wait around for you much longer," Donna replied, the rage picking up in her voice once again before she turned on her heel and continued to storm up to her house._

_Eric followed her pleading her to listen to him and apologising for what he had said to her earlier. This couldn't be the end. He had only gotten back from Africa six months ago, finishing his year there, and things had been really, really good between them. _

_Tears were running down the blonde's cheeks as she made a beeline towards the unlocked kitchen door when it was in sight. She quickly fumbled it open with Eric just two steps behind her and snuck in, closing the door just as Eric was at the doorstep._

_"Donna," Eric repeated over and over again as his clenched fists constantly hit her door but he received no response. He gave up after a while, his fists sore and he was exhausted, physically and mentally. "We'll talk tomorrow," he whispered before making his way back to his house dejectedly._

_When Donna woke up the next day in her room, her pillow was tearstained and she didn't feel good at all. Her heart felt like someone had set it on fire and out it out with a pitch fork. It was in tiny little pieces that would take forever to piece back together._

_She arose drowsily from her bed, her feet slipping into her fuzzy, lilac slippers before pulling on her blue night gone and walked out of her room in a ditzy. As she walked through the hallway the smell of bacon sizzling on a frying pan wafted up her nose, making her stomach growl. She didn't have much to eat yesterday._

_The sound of the doorbell ringing irked Donna's lifting head but she stumbled to the door, passing her pharmacy bag that held the bottle of red hair dye she was going to use to dye her hair with but it looked like it would go unused. She opened the door and came face to face with nothing but her garden. A thousand snowflakes were whirling and twirling down gently making the place look beautiful and magical, almost like a fairyland or a romantic movie setting._

_The scowl on Donna's face deepened, she really was in no mode more little kids causing chaos right now. As she was closing the door, she saw a beautiful bouquet of a bunch of red roses lying on her doormat that had the word welcome printed on it. She bent down, picked up the roses and sniffed their fresh scent. She loved red roses._

_Donna's eyes scanned the flowers for a card, which she found within a few seconds. Her eyes skimmed over the writing reading:_

_Donna,_

_I'm truly sorry for what I said. I regret it and it didn't mean to come out the way it did. Please come over today and we'll talk._

_Love, Eric_

_X_

_A million thoughts whirled around in Donna's mind bringing on a deadly headache. But it wasn't just her head that taking the hit, her already smashed up heart was in need of piecing itself together. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took a deep and calming breath, her decision being made._

_The roses dropped out of her weak hand causing the petals to get ruffled. Tars threatened to fall, but she would not let them. She closed the door to her house, along with closing the door on her future with Eric Forman. _

"Donna!" Two female voices that were filled with excite caught Donna of guard along with bringing her back to the present day. Slightly caught off-guard, Donna shot a look in the direction of the door to see a tall blonde and a short brunette standing at the door.

_Just smile_, Donna told herself as a forced beam crept onto her lips and she waved her right hand, her suitcase swaying in her grip, "Hi!" Donna called continuing her way along the path.

"Oh, Donna, I'm so glad you're home," the tall blonde, her mother, Midge exclaimed and gathered her middle child in a loving hug when she reached her. "Ooh I am so proud of my little girl in the big city of Chicago writing her column for a big shot magazine every week!"

"Thanks, mom," Donna replied, returning the embrace a real smile replaced her put on one. They parted from the hug within a few seconds. "So you like my column?"

"Yes, I have Kitty read it to me every time I get it. It's really good, you use big, fancy words that Kitty has to explain to me," Midge told her, a bright beam present on her lips as she nodded her head along.

Donna wasn't sure what to take from her mother's statement so she just continued to smile, "Missed you, Mom."

"Ahem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Donna look over her mom's shoulder to see no other than Jackie Burkhart standing in the doorway looking as fashionable as always with her new and complete winter outfit and excitement in her chocolate brown eyes reminding Donna of when they first started hanging out and she got excited about almost anything.

"I've missed you too, midget," Donna remarked with a roll of her eyes and walked over to Jackie with open arms.

"Donna, please," Jackie said, her tone serious and her perfectly plucked eyebrows were furrowed as she shot a grave look in the blonde's direction. "Tell me something I don't know," she added with a roll of her eyes in a sardonic matter. But she could not contain her excitement that was bubbling in her to pull off her act. "I guess I have missed you too, lumberjack," she admitted before accepting the older girls hug. "Donna, I have so much to catch you up on."

"I can always count on you for the gossip, Jackie," Donna chimed cheerfully.

The three made their way into the house, all smiling. But before they did, Donna couldn't help but notice a young man over at the Formans checking his Vista Cruiser.

_Note to self, stay away from Eric._

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's out of the way. I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't make Donna a complete bad guy, same with Eric. Also I apologize for the lazy ending. The next 3 (more or less) chapters to come will be more exciting and eventful. Oh and my Midge is awful and OOC, don't lie to me. I'm trying to improve! Any advice would be good. The reason for the change of name is because there will probably be flashbacks of their old Christmases. I think the Donna and Eric moment in season one was just perfection! Also this fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's Back To December. You can thank my friend for constantly playing it in my ear.

I am open to suggestions/advice/criticism but be kind with your words. I really want to improve on my characterization and writing.

**Random Fact: **I accidently found my Christmas present from my Gran in her house yesterday. Ahh she got me The John Lennon Letters :D Thank you, Granny! Anyone else come across their presents?

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	2. That's Where Donna Was Wrong

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Can you believe it's Christmas? Ahh I'm so excited! :D Well, I kinds had some trouble with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Here it is the second instalment!

* * *

**Chapter 2: That's Where Donna Was Wrong**

Donna's eyes shot open and she bolted upright in her bed. She was breathing short, heavy breaths while beads of sweat ran down her face and her hands. She scanned her surroundings, wide eyed, making sure she was at home, and she was. Donna was safely tucked underneath the covers of her old bed. She took deep and calming breaths before she slowly pulled the covers from her body and crept out of bed.

Quietly, Donna walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the bathroom being cautious of her sleeping parents. They wouldn't be mad if she woke them up but she didn't want them to see her like this. She didn't want to cause them the burden of more worry; they already worried about their middle daughter being alone in Chicago.

When she reached the door, Donna twisted the knob and pushed it open.

_CREEAK!_

Donna froze in place, her heart skipping a beat as the sudden noise echoed through the hallway before a deafening silence settled in the air. "Dammit," she muttered quietly under her breath. She waited and waited frozen in the darkened room in the silent night listening for anything.

Donna breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her rapidly beating heart that slowly went back to its regular beat and her eyes shut tight when Bob's low, husky snores defeated the still silence of the night. Donna proceeded to her trip to the bathroom and this time she made sure to close the door slowly and quiet.

Donna grabbed a handful of toilet paper, which she used to wipe her forehead and neck drenched with sweat and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. She was disgusted. She hated waking up in a cold sweat. It felt weird and icky. The blonde would like nothing more than to have a nice, warm, refreshing shower just to feel revived and clean again.

When Donna was sweat free and the grimy feeling was mostly gone, her reflection in the mirror caught her eye it was no avail. Donna slowly arose from the bathtub, her feet weakly sticking to the floor as she walked across it to get to the mirror. She gripped the edges of the cold ceramic sink as she stared at herself with horror.

Dark grey bags hung under her eyes, sucking the life out of her once blue now grey eyes. Sleep hung out of her dark lashes while her skin looked unhealthy dehydrated. Her blonde her that she brought to the side looked dry and stringy.

Donna hated her blonde hair. She used to love it but her red hair helped her be her and Eric used to love it. She always felt foolish for dying it but she decided then, she would never dye her hair back unless she was truly happy. The blonde actually had planned to dye it that heart shattering December night in '83 but that fight with Eric lead to a lot of dark and unhappy emotions.

Actually, the nightmare she had just there was about the events of the 23rd and 24th of December 1983. It was a reoccurring dream that would keep her up most nights. It took place in front of her house where she'd be standing with red hair and a white dress where she'd watch the rose scene and seeing Eric getting his heart broken by her discarding of the flowers.

The dream usually ended with her running up to Eric apologising to him and telling him she loved him only to get lectured on her wronging and things that floated through her mind every day. Then the whole street would slowly crumble in an earthquake, sucking Eric with it before it stopped, leaving Donna in a void of sadness and heartbreak.

Donna returned back to her bedroom still trying to be quiet. It was always so much harder being quiet when you had to be. She changed out of her PJs that were drenched in sweat before crawling back into bed. Donna lay on her back, staring at the ceiling and waiting for a sleepy feeling.

She just didn't want to see Eric again, it'd cause her too much pain and guilt.

* * *

_You tell me that you've never been this way before._

_You tell me things I know that I've heard somewhere._

Eric Forman was sitting on his Spiderman covered bed with his eyes shut and his arms bent back behind his head to allow his head to rest in his clasped hands as his ears soaked up the sound of The Monkees' record, which was playing.

_You're standing in the places and you're_

_Staring down through faces, that bring to mind traces_

_Of a girl, a girl that I knew somewhere._

He'd been feeling a lot like this lately. Hyde, Kelso, Fez and, even, Jackie had been setting him up on lots of dates lately ever since Hyde and Jackie got engaged three weeks ago. A lot of the dates had gone so horribly wrong, and, for once, not because of Eric.

But, one girl he kept around. Her name was Cynthia and she was from London. She was gorgeous the spitting image of Pattie Boyd, who Eric's always had a crush on. Cynthia was just so kind, slightly shy and very intelligent; Eric could listen to her talk for hours and hours while he got lost in her blue eyes. But, sometimes, the smallest and rarest things she did reminded him of a girl, a girl he knew somewhere.

_I just can't put my finger on what it is_

_That says to me "Watch out! Don't believe her."_

"Forman?" the voice of Steven Hyde called before Eric heard boots clattering up the stairs. Eric decided not to respond and continued to listen to the relatable song. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer before they stopped completely and Eric could tell without opening his eyes that Hyde was standing in the doorway. "The Monkees?"

_I can't give any reasons girl,_

_My thoughts are bound down in a whirl._

"They're good," Eric admitted, repositioning himself on his bed so he was sitting up properly. He smirked teasingly, "And last time I checked, they're playing at your wedding."

Hyde rolled his aviator covered eyes at Eric's reference to Jackie wanting The Monkees to play at their wedding because she taught I'm A Believer describe Hyde's love for her and should be played when she was walking up the aisle provoking Eric, who was present when she announced her hope, to say that Devil in Her Heart should be played instead. But Hyde gave in to Jackie's pleads on the grounds that it was unlikely they'd play at their wedding and Micky Dolenz's afro was cool.

Hyde casually walked over to Eric's bed and took a seat on the foot of it. He listened carefully to the lyrics knowing that music meant and helped Eric a lot in the same way it helped him.

_I just can't think who in the world was that girl;_

_I know I met her somewhere._

_Someway, somehow this same thing was done._

_Someone, somewhere did me this same wrong._

"Look, Forman, Cynthia's a pretty cool chick," Hyde said coolly, nodding his head lightly.

Eric groaned, turning over onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. He screamed at the top of his lungs and mouth but it was muffled by his pillow. Hyde shot an inquisitive look in his brother's direction.

Hyde rested his hand on his knee and titled his head at a ninety degree angle, "This isn't about Donna being in the house next door, is it?"

_Well, goodbye dear, I just can't take this chance again._

_My fingers are still burning from the last time._

"No . . ." Eric replied dragging his one word long and slowly.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Forman, quit being a girl."

"Donna would hurt you if she heard you say that," he said in his mopey tone making Hyde cringe before he slowly rose from his bed.

"I'm going to leave before this starts getting . . . worse than it is," Hyde told him feeling already close to shattering his Zen and then, later, he'd regret and pay for it with plentiful burns and a rising temper.

"You're a good friend, Hyde."

The curly haired man stopped in his tracks when he reached the door. He gripped the border of the door and took a deep breath. He looked over his shoulder, "Look, when you're not hung on Donna come to down to the basement and we'll do some 'stuff'," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and watched as Eric slowly pushed himself up from his bed and look over his shoulder.

With bright hazel eyes, Eric pointed at Hyde with his index finger, "You are a good friend," he said more convincingly than the last time.

Hyde shrugged, "Meh."

"Yeah." He nodded his head and Hyde left leaving him and The Monkees alone.

_And if your love was not a game, I only have myself to blame._

_That's as may be, I can't explain._

Eric sighed heavily, now lying on his back, "Just ask the girl that I knew somewhere . . ."

* * *

Donna was leaning up against the counter of her kitchen, yawning long and heavily with a cup of coffee in hand while her Dad, Bob worked over his tray of Christmas cookies. Donna looked worn out, one of her heavy, tired eyes was falling asleep and she couldn't stop yawning. She didn't get much sleep last night.

"Donna, can you hand me over the red sprinkles?" Bob asked, hovering over his cookies as he decorated the last one with green icing.

Donna blinked rapidly and took a sip off coffee before she figured out how she used her tongue and brain to talk, "Sure, D-D-" Another yawn escaped her lips. She was just exhausted. She walked over to the counter and picked up one of the containers that held the sprinkles and handed it lazily over to him.

"Thanks honey," Bob said with a cheery smile as he accepted the container. Just as he was about the sprinkle them on, he paused. He examined the sprinkles with narrowed eyes to find out the sprinkles were purple. "Donna, these are purple. You're mother thinks she's allergic to purple, I can't out these on her cookies."

Donna looked at him puzzled, "Wait. We have purple sprink-k-kllll-es?"

"I said your mother thinks she's allergic to purple and that's the first think you ask?" Bob replied with curious eyes. He scanned his daughter, concerned. She looked worn out and exhausted. She was almost falling asleep standing up. "Honey, are you ok?"

The blonde blinked slowly as Bob came over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, "Yeah."

Bob gently poked her teasingly, "You better catch some zs tonight or tomorrow you won't be able to stay up for Santa."

"Dad . . ."

"I know, I know." He laughed lightly before planting a kiss on his daughter's blonde locks. "I'm so happy my favourite daughter's home."

"Aww, Dad," Donna said with a bright beam and she gave her dad a quite squeeze. "You say that Val and Tina too, don't you?" she asked, still in awe.

Bob chuckled at her accusation, "Maybe, pumpkin, maybe."

Midge came into the kitchen, holding an instruction manual in her hands and an eager grin on her lips. Her eyes suddenly popped wide open and she put the manual behind her back when she noticed Donna's presence, making her blonde daughter suspicious. "Um . . . Bob."

Bob saw what Midge was hiding behind her back and a smile sprung to place and he walked over to his wife. "Um, Donna, if you here any strange noises coming from Mommy and Daddy's bedroom "

Donna cringed in disgust, "Eww! Why must you guys freak me out on a daily basis?" she asked just before they exited the kitchen leaving Donna to wallow in self-pity and discover a way to erase her memory of the last couple of seconds.

The kitchen door opened and Jackie waltzed in with her arm wrapped around her fiancé's, Hyde's, to see Donna with her hair tied up into a messy ponytail, wearing no makeup and yawning like mad. Donna wasn't sure what to do, smile or frown? Laugh or cry? She was happy to see Jackie, who she already had been reacquainted with, but she hadn't seen Hyde for a year so it was awkward. Donna could tell that behind those aviators and underneath the Led Zeppelin t-shit was a boy who hadn't seen his friend in a while and didn't know what to say to her.

Hyde's eyes scanned the girl's weary frame, looking for an ice breaker. He had to admit he did miss her. Donna was his best girl friend after all. Suddenly, the perfect line popped into his head, "You look like a walking corpse, man."

Donna rolled her eyes, "Thanks. Tell me something I don't know."

"The bags under your eyes are quite a delectable shade of purple. What brand is that?" he teased smirking.

"Insomnia."

Hyde nodded his head, "Nice, gotta try that some time."

Donna groaned as she pulled her hands down her face. She placed one hand on her hip and titled her head to the side looking for clarity, "Do I honestly look that bad?"

"No . . ." Hyde said not very convincingly, his eyes darting around the room as he shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go to the store," he added, opening his arms slight as he walked over to the blonde. "Nice to see you again, we'll talk later," he told her firmly, giving her a big hug and squeeze and received a nod from her.

Hyde left the two girls alone then, but not till he gave Jackie a peck on the cheek. Donna groaned loudly and placed her empty cup in the sink. She looked at Jackie through heavy, grey eyes and confided in her, "Do I really look that bad?"

"No . . ." Jackie replied, avoiding eye contact with her friend and took a cookie from the baking tray and stared at it. "But a bit of concealer goes a long way."

* * *

The Pinciotti kitchen was filled with anticipation as Midge sat on the island counter staring hard at the telephone waiting for it to ring. She was expecting a call from her daughters, Tina and Valerie, who were travelling home today. They were supposed to call her around three, the time they had decided to leave at, to let her know that they were leaving.

Her attention span was running low though as she'd been waiting for about twenty minutes now. Her dull blue eyes scanned the kitchen looking for something to entertain her as she swung her legs. The wonderful sight outside caught her attention and her mouth dropped. Large flakes fell from heaven as if the angels were having a pillow fight and the feathers fell down.

"Snowing again," she mused to herself.

_Ring!_

The second the phone rang Bob unexpectedly appeared through the door. He looked at Midge with his eyes burning fiercely. They exchanged competitive glances with each other before they looked at the ringing phone and then back at each other. They both sprung to the phone, Midge being the faster of the two and she quickly took hold of the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully, her huge smile reappearing again. Bob sighed before he rested himself against the island. "Hi, girls!" Midge listened into the phone and Bob watched as her beautiful smile faltered into a frown and her bubbly eyes darkened. "Oh . . . no that's ok. Yeah, love you too. Merry Christmas," she said before immediately hanging up the phone and looking at Bob for comfort. "They're not coming," she told him sadly. She felt like her heart had been ripped out. There was an aura of grey around her. It was a mist that wouldn't rise and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Bob started to sob into his wife's shoulder too, but for a different reason, "They've the turkey!"

* * *

Donna flicked through the pages of her magazine while standing in the queue of Mc Donal's Pharmacy with a feminist magazine in hand and a red lipstick in the other while she waited to see the pharmacist. She wanted to get some insomnia drugs for her trouble sleeping at nights.

Donna didn't really want to be in this tinsel decorated pharmacy that really lacked in holiday cheer and seemed almost depressing but she needed sleep so she could feel lively and enthusiastic about life and make an effort with her appearance. But Donna hated being her, she felt so exposed and she looked a mess. She wasn't one obsessed with her appearance but who knows who could see her.

"Donna?"

Donna's heavy eyes sprung wide open when she heard that gentle male voice, _Eric Forman_.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go! I hope this chapter didn't seem to blah and I hope you enjoyed it! :) Also there was no flashback, I didn't want to put one in for the sake of doing it. But the next and probably last chapter will be HUGE! I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I hope ye all will have a wonderful time! I'd like to thank all my loyal readers for supporting my Christmas story and even new readers! Thank you :D Have a beautiful Christmas!

Merry Christmas ~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
